Mort et Amour
by A.D.G.V
Summary: Steve es un ex militar. Su nuevo trabajo consiste en asesinar a esposas infieles y Tony Stark ha sido muy malo


¿Cambiando?

El frío del día, hacía que todas las personas metieran sus manos en los bolsillos de sus chamarras y se enfundaran bien sus gorros y bufandas, los niños salían de sus casas tapados con más de tres capas de ropa y los ancianos definitivamente ni asomaban las narices fuera de las casa, el invierno podría llegar a ser muy crudo en Moscú. El gélido viento azotaba las mejillas del rubio, hasta lograr poner sus cachetes y nariz rojos, pero este ni se inmutaba, Steve sabia de sobra como era Rusia.

—Ona v perekrest'ye—susurro al pequeño celular desechable que llevaba en la mano derecha—Vy uvereny v svoyem reshenii?—sus dos ojos azules miraban fijamente a la mujer de cabellos negros con un saco rojo caminar a toda prisa hacia un restaurante

—yesli—la voz del otro hombre se escuchaba segura y decidida—Delayte vse, chto nuzhno, chtoby ona zaplatila za yeye predatel'stvo—finalizada su autorización colgó.

Steve suspiro mientras caminaba, una vez que llegó cerca del restaurante, arrojo el celular a una coladera y entro al recinto con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba. Observo todo detenidamente, para después sonreír, el destino estaba nuevamente a su favor. Con lentitud se acercó al chico que atendía ese pequeño lugar.

—Dobroye utro, chto my mozhem predlozhit'?—le sonrió mientras esperaba a que Steve le contestara.

—Kofe i shokoladnyy ponchik, pozhaluysta—el joven anoto rápidamente el pedido en la pequeña computadora. Sin esperar mucho tiempo más, corrió a la cocina para que le entregaran el pedido.

Rogers miro por uno de los espejos del local a su víctima, esta miraba atentamente su celular mientras sonreía cada dos por tres, seguramente estaba hablando con su amante. Steve negó ¿Cómo alguien podía cambiar su estabilidad por algo tan efímero y mundano como el amor? ¿Acaso no sabía que traicionar a gente poderosa era sinónimo de muerte?

—Vot vash zapros, chto vam eto nravitsya—el chico le extendió una charola y Steve agradeció con una sonrisa, para después darse la media vuelta y hacer como que buscaba un asiento, cuando lo creyó prudente, se dirigió hasta la chica.

—Izvinite, vy dumayete, ya mogu sest'?

—Por supuesto—la mujer respondió en español—Izvinite! Konechno, vy mozhete sest'—sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que su lengua materna la había "traicionado"

—Descuide, yo también hablo español—deposito su charola mientras se sentaba en las pequeñas sillas de madera.

—Que gran alivio, por un momento temí que se molestara—le ofreció una sonrisa.

—La molestia debería de ser suya, usted fue muy amable ¿Esta segura que puedo sentarme aquí? No quiero causar problemas entre su esposo—la mujer lo miro con los ojos abiertos—Lo digo por el anillo que no ha dejado de tocar desde que me senté—se encogió de hombros—Mi madre siempre me regaño por ser demasiado entrometido y observador—hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de la mujer lo impidió.

—Lamento mi reacción, es solo que este tema aún me incomoda un poco—Steve la miro atentamente—Yo…bueno me llamo Clara Nuñez—le extendió la mano, al parecer se había arrepentid de contarle sus problemas a un extraño.

—Me llamo Nikolay Petrov—acepto el saludo.

—Tu nombre es demasiado ruso para tu español ¡Tú acento es perfecto!

—Mi mamá era mexicana y mi padre de origen ruso—sonrió—Lamento si te incomode hace rato, pero ¿Estas segura que no quieres contarme? Digo soy un completo extraño que no te va a juzgar—le dio un sorbo a su café y una gran mordida a su dona, no se había dado cuenta que llevaba mucha hambre—Todos cometemos errores, somos humanos.

Clara suspiro mientras miraba su celular, al parecer la persona con la que estaba hablando tan animadamente había dejado de responderle, eso lo hizo sonreír, su hermana ya estaba cumpliendo la otra parte del encargo—Creo que tienes razón—se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—Bueno…—se removió en su silla, al parecer trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para comenzar—Yo también soy mexicana—se señaló—Me case hace cuatro años con un ruso—hizo una mueca—Al principio todo era como un cuento de hadas, él me trataba como si fuera una princesa, sus atenciones y palabras bonitas nunca me faltaban, pero después de tres años juntos, se volvió un monstruo, me gritaba a todas horas, pero yo como seguía enamorada nunca le tome importancia que debía, así pasaron varios meses, hasta que un día me golpeo hasta casi matarme—sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos—ese día decidí que lo mejor era separarnos, pero mis padres se negaron, me dijeron que estaba tonta si lo dejaba ir—Steve la miro—Al final acepte quedarme con él a la fuerza.

—¿Es por eso que temes tanto?—señalo su anillo

—No, hace tres meses que me divorcie de él. Este anillo es de mi actual esposo—lo mostro con orgullo—Logre quitarme a esa lacra de encima.

Rogers asintió, ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él, había omitido el hecho de que después de quedarse con su esposo, lo había engañado con un trabajador de la empresa en la cual su ahora ex esposo trabajaba. De ahí la rabia de Lake Jr. Este había sentido su orgullo herido y era algo que ese hombre no perdonaba, por eso estaba ahí, para vengarlo, para matar a la mujer que lo había humillado con todas las personas que conocía.

—Lograste deshacerte de ese monstruo—le dio un último mordisco a su dona, cosa que le sorprendió ¿Cómo se había acabado eso tan rápido? Negó mentalmente, siempre se ponía a comer en exceso cuando le tocaba un trabajo de esos.

—Si, ese monstruo quedó atrás—Rogers miro su vaso de café vacío, había logrado deshacerse de su esposo, pero no de él, no de ese cazador consumado que ahora estaba enfrente de ella.

—Creo que es hora de irme—miro su reloj con fingida preocupación—Lamento haberla molestado—Steve se levantó con calma mientras le sonreía.

—Por favor, permítame llevarlo—Clara también se levantó—Usted escucho mi historia y lo menos que puedo hacerlo es llevarlo a donde va—la mujer camino delante de él y Steve sonrió, sus maestros siempre le habían dicho que su rostro reflejaba amabilidad, bondad e incluso confiabilidad, por lo cual debía de usar eso a su favor, al fin y al cabo era su mejor arma.

Juntos salieron al frío, caminaron a toda prisa pisando la nieve que había caído minutos antes, para después subirse a un porsche negro.

—Bonito auto—murmuro mientras Clara se subía y depositaba sus guantes negros de cuero en la parte trasera del vehículo.

—Gracias, fue un regalo de mi actual esposo—ella también le sonrió—Bien ¿A dónde vas?

Rogers lo medito unos segundos ¿Al Jardín de Alejandro o al parque Gorki? Miro de reojo a la chica, su esposo quería que todo fuera muy público, y en esa época los turistas abundaban en ambos lugares—Al jardín de Alejandro—Clara asintió para después arrancar.

Steve cerró los ojos, mientras se regañaba mentalmente, él sabía perfectamente que no debía de preguntar a las víctimas la historia o los motivos que las habían llevado a engañar a sus esposos, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, la curiosidad siempre era más grande que el protocolo. El rubio miro a la mujer ¿Cómo sería la mejor forma de matarla? ¿Con una pistola para hacerla sufrir menos? ¿Torturarla hasta que rogara por su muerte? ¿Perdonarle la vida? Negó, lo último no era opción, él sabía perfectamente que eso no podía hacerlo, iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado.

El de ojos azules hizo una mueca, sus pensamientos se habían desviado un poco hacia su hermana ¿Ella ya habría terminado su parte del trabajo? Si así era, Rogers debía de darse prisa, puesto que ambos debían de salir al mismo tiempo del país.

—Hemos llegado—la chica lo interrumpió mientras miraba como los copos de nieve caían en su ventanilla.

—Gracias, pero…—desvió la mirada, era su momento. Con lentitud encamino su mano a su cinturón donde guardaba una pequeña fórmula parecida al cloroformo pero más potente y efectiva—recuerda que esto no es personal—y de un movimiento rápido coloco el pañuelo en la nariz de esta.

Clara debido a la sorpresa, no opuso resistencia alguna y quedo dormida en cuestión de segundos. Steve le retiro el pañuelo para después bajarse del auto y caminar velozmente hacia la puerta del conductor, una vez ahí, tomo a la chica en brazos y de esa forma entro en el Jardín de Alejandro, que en esos momentos estaba medio vació –debido a la hora del día–. Rogers ni se inmuto, ya después se llenaría el lugar.

Steve miro a todos lados hasta encontrar una zona llena de árboles y arbustos que iban a cubrir de momento el acto atroz que estaba por cometer. Al llegar ahí, la deposito en la nieve para posteriormente quitarse su saco –al fin y al cabo, la adrenalina había hecho que entrara en calor– mientras miraba a Clara, con cuidado corto un mechón de cabello de la chica –el cual sería entregado al ex esposo como una de las pruebas de su muerte– listo esto, saco una pequeña daga –regalo de uno de sus entrenadores– para después clavarla en la parte baja del estómago, la sangre no tardo en manchar la nieve, sí, todo esto se parecía a la película de Blanca Nieves.

Rogers retiro la daga, para después llevarla a su cuello, ahí hizo un corte en la yugular, de la herida la sangre broto como si se tratase de una fuente, el cuerpo de Clara en respuesta comenzó a convulsionar, el rubio miraba fascinado la escena, el líquido carmesí siempre le había llamado la atención, al igual que el sufrimiento. Pero por algún extraño motivo, esa chica le había causado ternura, le había recordado a su hermana cuando aún era pequeña e inocente.

—Nikolay…—la chica al murmurar su nombre escupía sangre, ante esto Steve bajo la cabeza ¿Cuándo había colocado su mano para impedir que siguiera saliendo la sangre? No lo sabía, ni tampoco importaba, Clara debía de morir en cuestión de segundos.

—Shh…—el rubio coloco su mano con el pañuelo en la boca de esta—Todo esto pasara rápido—le sonrió para después soltar su cuello.

Steve observo como la vida escapaba del pequeño cuerpo de la mujer, por unos momentos sintió tristeza, ella había sufrido por culpa del señor Lake y ahora estaba sufriendo por él. Negó mientras con un cortaúñas, comenzaba a arrancarle las uñas, dejando ver la piel debajo de estas con grandes manchas de sangre, una vez que termino, le retiro su saco y bufanda –eso lo iba a dejar tirado por algún lado–, con cuidado se levantó, no importaba dejar la huella de sus zapatos, la nieve lo iba a borrar. Tomo su propio saco –que mancho de sangre de la chica– y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar. Al llegar a otra zona menos poblada, dejo en un árbol la bufanda, para después salir del jardín.

— ¿Dónde diablos estas?—la voz de su hermana lo ataco una vez que este le respondió la llamada.

—Terminando—se subió al auto con lentitud— ¿Tú estás en el aeropuerto?—bajo la ventanilla del auto que él había dejado horas antes en el lugar.

—Sí, no tardes—y sin más colgó.

Rogers dejo salir el abrigo por la ventana, su mente estaba muy tranquila, esta muerte había sido la más tranquila y la más rápida de todas las que había hecho, suspiro, otro trabajo bien terminado.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a todas las personas que pasaban por las calles, iban tan sumidas en sus pensamientos que no se daban cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor. Se encogió de hombros mientras aceleraba. Debía de olvidar a esta víctima, tal y como lo había hecho con las otras.

(ง︡'-'︠)ง

Ambos hermanos habían arribado a México hacia más de tres horas, mientras que su paga había llegado a sus cuentas de banco hacia dos horas, eso no les molestaba, sabían que a veces sus clientes tenían que ocultar ciertos rastros de su presencia en los lugares donde habían matado.

—¿Estas segura que nuestro nuevo pagador va a llegar?—Steve miro su reloj desesperado, en cuanto habían llegado al país, habían recibido una llamada diciendo que iban a necesitar de sus servicios.

—Claro, solo ten paciencia, las personas que nos contratan son muy importantes y deben estar ocupadas—Natasha bebió un poco de té—Este último encargo te ha dejado un poco nervioso ¿Otra vez estuviste indagando sobre su historia?—Steve ni se inmuto—Ya sabes que no debes hacer eso, si los clientes se llegan a enterar de que no estas cumpliendo con su trabajo…

—Se lo que puede pasar—Rogers apretó las manos—Es solamente que la curiosidad puede más conmigo—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—y eso no quiere decir que no cumpla con mi trabajo ¿Bien? Ella tuvo lo que él nos pidió.

—¿Y soy una estúpida?—Natasha chasqueó la lengua—Sé que ella no sufrió tal y como él lo pidió—su hermana no levantó la voz—Te estas volviendo demasiado blando, tú ya no eres como antes, estás perdiendo tu toque—la pelirroja lo miro atentamente—Estas…

—Este no es el mejor lugar para hacer esto ¿No crees?—el rubio tenía el entrecejo fruncido, sus ojos azules, ahora estaban un poco dilatados debido al enojo que estaba guardándose.

—Lamento el retraso—una mujer de cabellos naranjas se sentó enfrente de ellos con algunas bolsas de compras en las manos—Me alegra que no se hayan ido—les sonrió mientras uno de sus guardaespaldas se acerba a ella—Toma Happy lleva esto al auto—este asintió—Todos los demás espérenme ahí ¿Entendido?—este hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada—Ahora que estamos solos—ella entrelazo sus manos mientras posaba su vista en ambos hermanos—¿Puedo decirles que es lo que necesito de ustedes?

Rogers mostro un poco de sorpresa en su rostro, ella era la primera mujer que los llamaba para pedirle un encargo de ese tipo, por lo regular era al revés, los maridos desesperados por haber sido traicionados eran quienes los contactaban para vengar su honra. Steve miro de reojo a su hermana, ambos sabían que iban a aceptar el encargo de esa mujer, al fin y al cabo la paga iba a ser buena.

—Claro—Natasha fue la primera en responder—Necesitamos saber cosas muy particulares de su esposo, como ¿Quiénes son sus amigos más cercanos? ¿Dónde trabaja? ¿Cuáles son sus comidas y bebidas favoritas?—el rubio sonrió internamente, el truco de la comida lo había usado con Clara—Incluso su color favorito—la mujer enfrente de ellos asintió—Todo esto es para generar simpatía con la persona.

—Me lo imaginaba—ella sacó de su bolsa un pequeño sobre—Toda la información que me piden está aquí, además de algunos horarios de trabajo, tiendas favoritas, los nombres de su familia e incluso cuánto dinero tiene en el banco o al menos lo que yo sé—Steve tomo el sobre— ¿Algo más que necesiten saber?

— ¿Por qué quiere que nosotros conozcamos a su marido?—la pelirroja se acercó un poco más a la mujer— ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

La aludida hizo una mueca, al parecer ese tema le era difícil—Bien, ambos éramos un matrimonio estable, nos amábamos profundamente, todas nuestras amistades nos envidiaban, querían tener un matrimonio igual al nuestro—ella suspiro—pero hace tres años él comenzó a tener una actitud extraña, llegaba tarde a casa, no me respondía las llamadas, incluso llegaba borracho, al principio creí que había recaído en sus problemas de alcoholismo…

—Señorita—la persona que respondía al nombre de Happy interrumpió su relato—Su esposo la está tratando de localizar, la señorita Ava me acaba de llamar para avisarme que viene para acá—miro el restaurante para luego posar sus ojos sobre las otras dos personas que ahí estaban—Debemos irnos.

—No—Steve la detuvo—Si se va, su esposo va a sospechar, pensara que estaba haciendo algo malo—la mujer asintió mientras volvía a sentarse—Lo mejor será que se quede aquí, nosotros somos muy buenos mintiendo.

—Bien, Happy, vuelve a tu posición anterior, nosotros nos vamos a encargar de él—su guardaespaldas no estaba tan seguro de la decisión pero aun así no la contradijo.

— ¿Puede continuar con el relato?—Natasha volvió a beber un poco de su té.

—Un día tome la decisión de averiguar que le había pasado, lo seguí hasta su oficina, nadie me prohibió la entrada, así que al asomarme por la puerta, vi cómo se estaba besado con nuestro médico personal—ella hizo una mueca de asco—Estaba sentado encima de él.

— ¿Usted qué hizo?

—Nada, simplemente me aleje de ahí y le prohibí a los demás empleados decirle que había ido a verlo.

— ¿Ha guardado este secreto por tres años?

—Sí—ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bien—Natasha se apartó y miro a su hermano— ¿Necesita que todo esté listo para…?

—No tengo fecha exacta, pero, por favor que sea lo antes posible, ya no soporto estar con él.

Steve asintió, sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres de clase alta no les importaba ser engañadas, mal tratadas y humilladas con tal de conservar su posición social y al parecer la mujer que estaba enfrente de ellos, era ese tipo de persona.

—Una última cosa—Rogers por fin hablo— ¿Cómo se llama su esposo?

—Es el dueño de las empresas…

— ¿Hablando de mí?—la voz de un hombre dejo congelada a la mujer peli-naranja— ¿Amor?

—Por favor, deja en paz a Pepper—la voz de una chica logro relajar a la mujer—y a sus invitados ¿Qué van a pensar de ti?—la otra mujer se colocó enfrente de los hermanos Grant Romanoff—Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Ava—extendió la mano hacia Natasha y después hacia Steve—Espero que mi hermano no los haya incomodado—sonriendo se sentó al lado de Pepper.

—Descuide, nosotros ya nos íbamos—Natasha hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano del otro hombre la detuvo, inmediatamente Steve se puso tenso, no soportaba que nadie tocara a su hermana.

—Señor, por favor—fue la primera vez que Steve miro al hombre, este era evidentemente más bajo que él, pero eso no quitaba que fuera muy atractivo, sus ojos color chocolate eran lo que acaparaba toda la atención, aunque si debía admitir, también su cuerpo estaba muy bien, se notaba por encima de ese traje, que sus músculos estaban muy bien marcados. Trago saliva, sí que ese hombre era todo un Adonis aunque en pequeño—Suelte a la señorita—al parecer ese otro hombre también lo estaba observando detenidamente—Nosotros tenemos otra cita importante que hacer.

—Vestido así no lo creo—este soltó a Natasha— ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de negocios estaban haciendo?—se sentó aún sin despegar la vista de Steve.

—Nosotros planeamos invertir en su empresa—Rogers respondió al notar el nerviosismo por parte de Pepper, ella ya había contratado sus servicios y ahora era su deber protegerla—su esposa nos estaba tratando de decir cuáles son los beneficios de invertir con ustedes.

—Eso es simple, el único beneficio es que me van a tener a mi—la adolescente soltó una pequeña risita mientras negaba—no sé qué más necesitan para estar seguros.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír al igual que Natasha—No sé si eso sea suficiente para poder invertir con ustedes.

— ¿No?—el moreno alzó una ceja— ¿Cree que exista otro modo de convencerlo?—antes de que este pudiera responder, sintió una mano deslizarse sobre su pierna, esta ascendía sin ningún pudor hasta su muslo.

—Quizá, pero creo que el trato es mejor cerrarlo en la empresa—Rogers trato de mantenerse sereno, pero esa mano no dejaba de moverse.

—Bien, yo sé que no se van a arrepentir de cerrar el trato que estaban haciendo con mi esposa Pepper—la mano se detuvo unos segundos para después reanudar sus movimientos—pero sobretodo no se van a arrepentir de hacer negocios con Anthony Edward Stark

Aclaración: las conversaciones en Ruso, están tal y como se pronuncian, NO como se escriben, ya que su estilo de escritura es muy diferente al nuestro.

Primera conversación

—Ella está en la mira ¿Está seguro de su decisión?

—Sí, haga lo que sea necesario para que ella pague su traición

Segunda conversación

—Buenos días ¿Qué podemos ofrecerle?

—Un café y una dona de chocolate, por favor

—Aquí está su pedido, que lo disfrute

—Disculpe ¿Cree que pueda sentarme?

— ¡Lo siento! Claro que puede sentarse

Ya sé que no debo de publicar nuevas historias si aún no termino las que tengo pero ¡No puedo evitarlo! Siempre que se acercan los finales de mis parciales me entran los nervios y las ganas de escribir algo nuevo :v: Espero que me entiendan y no les moleste.

Cómo verán aún no se narrar muy bien las partes donde se asesina a la gente, pero ya estoy aprendiendo :3

Este capítulo fue como algo introductorio a lo que se viene, porque si, esto va a ser temática de contenido adulto (debido a la violencia y a los temas a los cuales se hace referencia) Digo esto para que luego no anden denunciando la historia -_-

Pd: ¡Aquí también van a aprender idiomas!

Sin más que decirles me despido

Gracias por leer ️


End file.
